


The kid with parents

by kaminister



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Sad Ending, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Swearing, alternative universe, implied characters, mcyt - Freeform, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminister/pseuds/kaminister
Summary: "Techno, Techno?"Someone from what seemed really far away called out the child's name. The child followed the voice into the mansion, this big, empty mansion that even the four-year-old didn't feel at home in. Mum placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to explain what was going to happen to him. She knew he didn't understand her words but hoped that in the future he'd remember them and make out what he needed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Parental Figure - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	The kid with parents

**Author's Note:**

> A vent piece of a weird thing to be sad about, made into a weird humanised version, sprinkled with replacing it by a Minecraft youtuber.

"Techno, Techno?"   
Someone from what seemed really far away called out the child's name. The child followed the voice into the mansion, this big, empty mansion that even the four-year-old didn't feel at home in. Mum placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to explain what was going to happen to him. She knew he didn't understand her words but hoped that in the future he'd remember them and make out what he needed.   
A young woman came out from one of the dozens of chambers. He can't quite remember what she used to look like.    
"This is Julie, she'll be your nanny from now on. Mum and Dad will still live here but you're old enough to start learning and Julie will take care of that for us."   
Dad, Techno knew him but Dad wasn't very present at the time, he wasn't a bad father, just quite absent in the young child’s life.   
Nanny said words to the little boy that sounded like gibberish to his ears. When he was carefully dragged into a room to go to sleep he didn't protest, he wasn't attached enough to Mum to run into her arms or cry out for her, he was just confused in silence.

~

“And this is a poppy.”   
“But this isn’t a poppy, what are you talking about? It’s a flower!”

Nanny chuckled at the little child.

“It’s a poppy.”   
“Uh fine, I’ll call it a popeye, for now, it’s still flower though.”

~   
Nanny took good care of him, she did everything for him that Mum didn't bother to. She taught him how to speak, how to read, how to write. He had grown attached to her, she was his mother for all he knew. Mum and Dad would still be there for dinner and they sometimes would teach him a bit but Technoblade spent most of his time with Nanny. On his 9th birthday Nanny gifted him the book "Art of War”. He found it hard to believe that it was for his age but he read it, and again, and again. Technoblade found a passion towards reading thanks to that book. He would read every new book from the series his personal Bible originated from.   
Around the same time, he saw two young boys sparring in the community garden. Technoblade found it fascinating and could see quotes from his favourite book apply to the activity. It was the second time a whole new world opened to him. Nanny saw him staring at them and went to approach their father to discuss adult stuff, like the weather. The siblings stopped what they were doing to look at the young boy that awkwardly holding a book in his arms.   
"Wanna join us?"   
One of them asked and smiled. He grabbed his brother's cardboard sword, visibly against his will, and handed it to Technoblade. He put his arm on the handle and stared again, not being able to process his excitement.   
"I am called Technoblade."   
He held the sword for a bit too long, with a glimmer in his eyes, until the smaller sibling watching from the side exclaimed,   
"Come on big man, beat this bastards ass, that's the least you could do!"   
His words shook Tehnoblade and he finally pulled the sword closer and they started sparring. In the beginning, he would just copy what the taller and probably older kid did. After that they sparred every day, over time Technoblade started watching other fighters, reading new books about the topic and finding out techniques and making up his own. He was good, he found his thing, this was the one thing he could do over others, it gave him passion.   
Sparring got him through hard times, when he felt like he had no-one to talk to he would spar with the doll his parents bought him on his birthday.    
At 12, Technoblade had to move. He didn't mind much, he didn't really mind anything that was happening around him at that point, he felt like he was just floating through life. Everyone moved with him. However the day they arrived Nanny introduced the now teenager to the person that had been living with them for already for 2 years.    
"This is Caretaker, they have been cooking for you from time to time and now we'll both be teaching you."    
Again, Technoblade didn't care much, he just accepted what was happening to him. The two parent figures split their time to take care of the little one equally. When he went to the garden with Nanny he expected her to introduce him to other kids as she did previously, and she did, but Technoblade didn't really click with the kids she found for him. They were all polite but he never felt any connection, they didn’t feel like people he could spend much time with. He saw another kid with a nanny. Nanny pushed him towards the kid on the basis that they both came from the same place but, the kid looked boring so Technoblade turned his head and went back home with Nanny. The next week it was time for Caretaker to take him to the garden for the first time. Technoblade wasn't sure what to expect.    
At the garden, Caretaker started talking with other adults he had seen before, but that Nanny used to ignore. He approached the kids and this time they took him in.   
People used to be surprised at how many people he had taking care of him, even if he seemed to not care about it, he secretly liked bragging, but now most people also had multiple people to take care of them. He found common interests with all of them, they were nice and Technoblade had found his new friends. The Caretaker also went to talk with the person accompanying the kid from last week. This time the kid had another person with him.    
"Hum, hey, Nanny told me you came from the same place as me."   
"Yeah but that's not important, my caretaker told me you like sparring! I'm pretty much sure I'm better at it than you."    
Technoblade was surprised, he had assumed the kid was boring due to how Nanny presented him, but he was actually really cool.   
"Would you like to meet again so I can prove you wrong?”

~

"Who should I send a letter to so we could talk? My mum is the one who takes the most care of me. Do you have a Mum?"    
"I do, but she never really spends much time with me. Nanny is the one that acts the most like a mother figure. What about your nanny?"    
"Well, my Nanny teaches me and makes all the food but,"    
The kid grabbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground.    
"I don't like her, I-"   
He started tearing up a bit and hid his face.    
"I kind of hate her."    
The emotion displayed came as a surprise to Technoblade. He didn't know what to do, so he just patted the kid on his back.    
"You know I also have a Dad, but I have never seen him."    
"Oh, your caretaker! Our caretakers could get us to meet!"    
The kid smiled softly.    
"Yeah, that's a good compromise."   
~   
Technoblade proved him wrong. He and the kid became good rivals. They would argue in awful ways in the next years but were able to resolve their issues every time. Their fighting made them exceptional friends after the series of storms had calmed down.    
This time of Technoblade’s life felt like a fever dream to him, nowadays he knows he probably blocked out everything bad that happened. Even if his lows were the ravines of his life, his highs were peaks. He still kept being friends with the people Nanny introduced to him and he was best friends with almost anyone Caretaker helped him communicate with.   
Without noticing, Technoblade started spending more time with Caretaker, it was only natural, Caretaker was now the one to gift him books, read him to sleep, make friends for him and do anything important. Nanny and he started drifting away and he had even started to feel closer to Mum. And then it happened,    
When Technoblade was 14, he moved. This time instead of getting a new parent figure introduced, Mum told him that from now on Caretaker would be his primary teacher. He understood it, when Mum asked him if he still wanted Nanny to stay, he instantly answered positively. Nanny stayed, and now he would have lessons with her only an hour a week. Their relationship was purely professional now. No more chatting, no more stories, no more books and, Technoblade knew, he knew he was the one to do this to himself. He always had the possibility to go to Nanny's room and ask for her to give him a new book from his favourite series. He just never felt like making the effort, it was much easier to go to Caretaker and have a conversation with them. The garden in that new place didn't have anyone he could spend time with, everyone was too old at that point to make friends through their parents. Technoblade didn't care about that, he pretty much knew he wasn't going to make friends, what bothered him is how he communicated with Nanny. They didn't and when they did the words felt devoid of meaning, like a shell of a past relationship. The boy felt guilty, he was the one who started forgetting how to talk to Nanny. He was the one not making the effort and letting everything rot. His memory was failing him and he saw it happen without trying to stop it. 10 years, Nanny took care of his for 10 years, that was all of his childhood and he didn’t even make any bloody efforts to keep it going.

They were watching a movie that one evening, it was about something irrelevant.    
"[...] Now we will ask Julie about her opinion…"    
Julie... Technoblade started tearing up like the kid did all those years ago, but this time not out of hate, it was from regret. The woman displayed in the movie talked the same way as Nanny, the way they talked reminded him of so many memories he couldn't recall. 

He looked up at Caretaker and it hit him. He didn't care about Caretaker. Caretaker was just a simpler way to walk, but 2 years wasn't enough for him to know them. He started noticing all those things he didn't know about Caretaker, all those things Caretaker didn't understand about Technoblade. They were on neutral terms which just wasn’t enough for a kid in dire need of affection.   
  
Technoblade realised that he doesn't have any parent figure, his Mum and Caretaker still feel foreign and he didn't even need to talk about Dad. And Nanny, the thought of her alone, sends the boy spiralling in his bed that night. He sobbed for the first time in years and fell asleep, curled up in his blanket, shortly after that. He didn’t know what to do.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I was crying last night about something really funky - (might reveal it later or you might guess)  
> SO I just replaced everything with Technoblade having parental figure issues. Sorry it doesn't have a real ending maybe it'll have one in like--- 10 years?  
> It's pretty long for me because it's literally just taking events in my life and changing them up.  
> I kinda like how I incorporated Dream and some Sleepy Boys Inc in there if you noticed ;)  
> Don't worry I'm actually fine it's nothing this serious


End file.
